Trouble Spring
by H2P
Summary: uhhh...shounen ai? yeah well....gitu deh....g tau ah...sasunaru yang jelas...sisanya silahkan baca ndiri


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Neitai

TROUBLE SPRING

Sasuke melangkah gontai dengan menyandang ransel hitam di atas bahunya, sesekali ia menyepaki kerikil-kerikil jalanan menuju gedung pelatihan Anbu. Tak dihiraukannya jeritan, ringisan, atau teriakan sakit akibat perbuatannya yang (entah) disengaja itu, mulai dari kucing, anjing, ayam, kelinci, burung (hebat, sepakan kerikil sampai ke langit, euy!) petugas di tiang telpon, tukang gali jalan, atau bahkan macam lalat dan nyamuk yang lewat pun tewas sukses akibat tendangan maut kerikil dari kakinya.

"TAK!."

"ADAW!."

Seseorang menjerit kesakitan, lagi-lagi kerikil itu menelan korban, seorang pemuda jangkung bertampang pucat dengan rambut pendek acak-acakan perak dan bandana menutupi dahi, dua rumbai menjuntai dari sisi telinga, ia menoleh ke belakang, tapi Sasuke yang terlalu menundukkan wajah melewatinya tanpa ekspresi,

"Uchiha…,"

"…,"

"Uchiha…,"

"…,"

"**UCHIHA SASUKE!."**

Sasuke mendongak ke atas,

"Someone call me,"

"Aku di sini, bodoh,"

Sasuke melongok ke tanah,

"Here,"

"Bukan di bawah, goblok! Di belakangmu,"

Sasuke menoleh,

"Oh—Neji…,"

"Sialan…,"

"Sori…," Sasuke meletakkan tepi telapak tangan di depan mulut, menunduk, "Apa,"

"Bukannya apa begitu..," Neji berlari kecil menyusulnya, "Sakit,"

Sasuke bengong, ia menjulurkan tangan ke depan, hendak meraih kepala Neji sebelum pemuda bermata ungu itu menepisnya,

"Maksudku, kau! Bukan aku! Ini anak bleng amat ya,"

"Aku," tanya Sasuke, "Tidak…,"

"Kok melompong mulu, pasti kamu belum makan ya,"

"Iya sih…."

Keduanya memasuki pelataran asrama Anbu, ada tiga orang cowok berjalan menghampiri mereka. Satunya yang berambut _njeprak_ dikuncir tinggi berbibir monyong terlihat sangat semangat melambai, satu lagi memakai perban di kaki, rambut bobnya mengkilat jabrik. Satunya lagi lebih tenang, rambutnya cokelat tanah cepak dengan mata bermaskara tebal.

"PAGI…NEJIIII!."

"Pagi…Shikamaru-kun…,"

"PAGIII…NEJI-SAN!."

"Pagi, Lee…,"

"…,"

"Pagi…Gaara-san,"

Sasuke melenguh, ia membanting tasnya di bawah _markas _pohon mereka yang ada di halaman samping asrama Anbu, Neji dan Lee sibuk membongkar bawaan mereka, sementara Gaara memandangi dirinya yang manyun berbaring beralas tas.

"Kenapa,"

"Pusing," jawab Sasuke pelan, Shikamaru meleletkan bibirnya yang seksi sejauh tiga milimeter,

"Dikejar fansclub,"

"Bukan,"

"Salah makan,"

"Aku belum makan,"

"Nyeri haid,"

"Emang aku cewek,"

"Ngantuk,"

"Enggak,"

"Masalah si kyubi,"

"NAH! ITU DIA!." Sasuke langsung mengangkat kepalanya buru-buru, dan…

**"DUK!."**

"Aeyaaahhh…," Gaara meringis sembari memegangi jidat,"Sakit, tahu…,"

"Lu pikir aku kagak? Don't on top of me,"

"Siapa juga yang diatas badan lu, GR!."

"Sori ya, GR sama lu gak ada untungnya,"

"Mau aku Sabaku,"

"Ntar aku rape lu tahu rasa,"

"Apa lu bilang,"

"Aku bilang langit itu biru…," gerutu Sasuke tak kalah ngotot, Lee dan Shikamaru ketawa melihat mereka saling adu pelototan, sementara mereka adu mulut dan mata, Neji mengibas-kibaskan tangan, dua nampan besar roti isi, onigiri satu bungkus, bento tiga kotak, susu mineral lima kantong, dan sekantong gede permen susu terhidang rapi di atas rumput,

"MAKAN!."

"Iya!."

Lee menyambar dua kotak bento dan segenggam permen susu kunyah sekaligus, dilahapnya cepat-cepat setelah menenggak habis obat penambah kalsium racikan Godaime. Shikamaru yang merasa kelebihan kalsium (terutama pada bagian bibir) hanya mengambil setangkap roti, tapi onigirinya disambar separoh bungkus, langsung diselipin ke baju. Bagus! Neji menjitak kepalanya keras-keras,

"Yaahh…kok ketahuan sih,"

"Kamu pikir untuk apa aku punya Byakugan,"

"Ngintip orang mandi…,"

"BUAK!."

"Tolong susunya Neji," Gaara menunjuk, Neji dengan pucat menutupi dadanya,

"Susu, aku,"

"Susu kantongan itu, goblok! Jangan genit dunk," Gaara memerah, sambil menunjuk-nujuk ke arah tumpukan kantong susu, Neji nyengir, dilemparnya dua kantong.

"Nggak makan? Uchiha," Shikamaru nyeletuk diantara kunyahan umeboshi, (hihh…seasam itu dikunyah, ngidam bung?)

"Lagi nggak napsu…,"

"Campurin abon buatan Sakura nih, mau," tawar Lee ramah, tersenyum,

"Campur abon," Sasuke ngerenyit,"Emang enak,"

"Udah biasa lagi, cobain aja,"

"Ndak deh…,"

"Makan…," seloroh Gaara, Sasuke nginyem,

"Nggak mau…,"

Tiga orang gagal, oke…Neji menyisingkan lengan baju Anbu-nya, ia meletakkan sekotak bento dan tiga kantong susu di depan wajah manyun penuh keputusasaan milik sobat bermata sharigan itu,

"Nih, Uchi…makan yang banyak, Bento spesial buatan Neji De Hyuuga, sudah kuracik sempurna dengan bahan-bahan alami alam dan bumbu-bumbu rempah istimewaa supaya wajahmu bisa setampan waja…,"

"Stop…, aku makan," Sasuke menyela sembari menarik bento dari tangan Neji yang hampir saja bilang _'wajahku…'. _Cowok Hyuuga itu ngakak, yeyyy! **WINNER!.**

Gaara geleng-geleng kepala, secepat kilat ia menyambr udang dari bento Lee diiringi tatapan marah dari empunya,

"My Udang,"

"Daun itu Ijo ya,"

"Jangan ngeles!."

**"HEIIIII…KALIAN BER—SATU…DUA…TIGA…EMPAT…BERLIMA,"**

Kelimanya mendongak, suara cemprang serak-serak basah, gede menggelegar, bau mint menyengat, hawa dingin dari kegelapan mendung kala hujan, serta mata merah disertai keriput seksi itu…,

"Mau tambah, Shikamaru,"

"Tolong kerupuknya, Lee…,"

"Neji, aku nambah susunya dong…"

"Gaara, udangku!."

**"HEEIII! PERHATIKANLAH DIRIKUUU!."**

Siiiiiinnggg…

"HHEEIII…..HUWEEEEEEE…..," 

**"KALIAN KEJAM SEMUAAAA…."**

"Siapa suruh kakak nangkring di situ…," celetuk Sasuke, cuek bebek.

**"OTOUTOUUU…HUWEEEEE….,"**

"Hei, Itachi," Neji berdiri sambil melotot marah ke arah dahan pohon di atas mereka, "Turun nggak,"

"Oke! My Koi," Itachi tertwa riang, dan…BUAK! Hantaman 60 pukulan berturut-turut menghantam perutnya,

"Aduuuwwwhhhh…," ia meringis,"Kenapa mukul sih,"

"Kai-koi-kai-koi, emang aku ikan? Untung bukan wajah yang kupukul, sudah sana! Kalau mau makan ambil, kalau enggak, enyah,"

"Iyyyaaaaaa…Hei…Suuna, geser dikit dunk…,"

"Hehhh…."

"Masa begitu," Neji mengerenyit, diikuti Gaara (menyipitkan mata, dia nggak punya alis untuk dikerutkan)

"Jadi dua hari ini kamu murung gara-gara Naruto…,"

"He—eh…," jawab Sasuke—masih manyun taste--,"Aku bingung, tiba-tiba aja dia jadi pendiam kayak kamu, Gar…,"

"Nama aku Gaara, dan harus dipanggil full, jangan pernah dipotong maupun ditambah, kecuali dengan embel-embel **PITT…**,"

Sasuke melongo_, nyesel aku puji kamu barusan…_

"Pendiam," Lee menyahut nyolok, bobnya menggelitik hidung mancung Gaara, hatsyiishh,

"Lee gak gitu deh…,"

"Siapa yang ngomongin kamu," Neji nyengir, "Naruto, lagi…,"

Lee nginyem, ia memilih berjalan pelan di belakang, karena arah rumah yang berbeda, maka dia dan Shikamaru berpisah dengan rombongan Sasuke di belokan Ichiraku Ramen (dimana ada poster ramen gratis) mereka bertiga sama-sama diem

Tiba-tiba, ada yang menyahut,

"Ceritakan masalahnya…,"

dan bukan hanya menyahut, ia juga tak lupa menyambar pinggang Neji,

"Konichiwa, my ho…,"

"BUAK,"

Refleks…Neji, Sasuke, apalagi Gaara yang sensitif…mengayunkan kepalan tangan mereka ke arah suara seksi tersebut, serentak, dan cessss….darah segar mengucur dari hidung cowok berusia 20-an itu,

"Huuuuuwweeee….," dia memegangi hidungnya, "Aku tahu kalian gak sengaja, tapi refleks mbok ya dikira-kira dong! Masa mukul hidung bertiga sekaligus, sakit tahu! Huuuuu…hidung dan wajahkuuuuu….bonyok…."

Sasuke mendengus, ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke Ichiraku, Neji dan Gaara saling pandang, lalu mengikuti leader band mereka itu masuk, Itachi mengekor. Seorang pelayan dengan gembira menyambut mereka datang,

"Ahhh…Hyuuga-san, Uchiha-kun kecil, Uchiha-kun besar, dan tuan Suuna, mau pesan apa,"

"Biasa," jawab Itachi sok cool, padahal dua plester silang menempel manis di batang hidungnya, merah. Pelayan tadi mengangguk, memanggil pemilik kedai yang ada di bagian belakang,

"Oji-san…ramen empat porsi…satu rasa ayam jagung…,"

"Tolong tambah krim, yang kalsiumnya banyak," sergah Neji agak malu, muka pucatnya merona.

"Ha-i…ojii-san, yang tadi tambah krim! Satunya rasa daging super pedas. Satu lagi rasa unagi manis, dan satu lagi…ah…Uchiha-kun kecil, anda mau rasa apa,"

Sasuke bengong,

"Uzumaki…,"

"Aha—ha—a, maksudnya…," tangan Neji buru-buru membekap mulut Sasuke, "Ba…bawang….kana bawang,"

"Oh…rasa kana bawang satu…Oji-san,"

"Ha-I,"

"Tolong minyak unaginya disaring dulu, saya lagi diet," balas Itachi sok lugu, sementara Sasuke megap-megap, tangan Neji kuat mencengkeram mulutnya,

"Hmmph! Hmphh!."

"Ohh—I'm sorry…," Neji segera melepaskan tangannya yang merah gara-gara pegangan Sasuke.

"Huuaahh," rambut spike itu menghindar, "I can't Breathe…,"

"Sekarang breath-lah," ujar Neji, kembali duduk, kali ini ia pindah di bangku sebelah Gaara, soalnya si Itachi makin lama makin kayak lem di pojokan, kerlingan mugenkyou tiga user-user sharigan-nya memang menggoda sih…tapi ya itu, nggilani kalau dikedip-kedipin terus…

"Ini pesananannyaaaa…,"

"Itadakimasu…,"

Masing-masing segera melahap ramen dengan segera, terutama Gaara yang memang ngefans berat sama daging well-done, kenapa? Masih ada darahnya sih…nyahahahaha…5 kali.

"Begini ceritanya…," Sasuke berujar, sembari makan, ketiga cowok lainnya mendengarkan. Apalagi Neji, berminat banget, why? Masa nggak tahu? Nurani psikolog gitu lokh…

**Cerita Sasuke…**

Malam minggu kemarin, habis melaksanakan misi ringan, aku dan Naruto jalan-jalan ke OtoGakure, silaturrahmi sama Orochimaru. Kali-kali aja masih hidup…kata Iruka-sensei, Oro buka restoran di sana. Jadi sekalian aku mau makan malam sama Naruto. Di mobil, dia senang sekali.

"Sasuke…aku mau ramen,"

"Mana ada ramen di restoran, Uschi…."

"Aku mau ramen, Sasukeeeee…,"

"Nanti tanya sama Bakoro, jangan gelantungan di bahuku dong, aku bisa nabrak nih…," gerutuku agak keras, dia nyengir, dan memandangiku dengan senyum yang luar biasa cute,

"Nani,"

"Iie…,"

Aku meringis. Kuraih kepalanya dengan salah satu tangan,

"Kalau nanti tidak ada ramen, aku janji akan membuatkannya untukmu,"

"Ya tta?."

Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil, dan tak terasa gerbang Otogakure's Restorant sudah terlihat, dan para pelayan berseragam norak sudah menyambut kami di sana. Bunga-bunga matahari background putih. Siapa lagi yang punya selera rendahan seperti itu selain Orochimaru….

"Halo…," Sasuke membuka kaca ferrari-nya, "Bakoro ada,"

"Orochimaru –sama,"

"Iya…,"

"Ah…ada, sudah menunggu di ruang utama,"

"Arigato…,"

"Do Itashimashite…,"

Benar sih, si pipi peyot berambut viola itu sudah duduk manis dan sedang menyisiki gigi, Tayuya (bedakan, gila, udah pucet ditambahin pula) dan Sora yang ngisep cangklong sembari nyengir. Di hadapan mereka meja besar berisi berbagai macam makanan. Aku mengajak Naruto ke sana. Tayuya menyahut duluan,

"Konbanwa…Uchiwa-kun…,"

"Namaku U-chi-ha, Tayuya-san, jangan salah,"

"Oh—ya…gomen."

"Aha—bizin no ojosan," komentar Sora dengan mengisap cangklong dan tehnya…Naruto menarik kursi, memandangnya tajam,

"Watashi wa otoko no ko…," sanggahnya. Sora tertawa renyah,

"Aha…hai-hai, otoko no hito. Sono kirei no ginmengan, Uzumaki, doushite,"

"Iie…," jawab Naruto, ia memandangku,

"Sasuke, aku mau rameeeennn…,"

"Ada ramen nggak, Bakoro-kun,"

"Nggak ada deh kayaknya, besok kalau mampir lagi aku sediakan deh…aduh, serat daging buaya kecil amat ya…nyelip mulu," Orochi mendelik dan mempercepat ayunan tusuk gigi, "Aku sudah siapkan banyak makanan untuk kalian. Resep baru, dicoba dong…."

Naruto mengendus makanan-makanan di meja dengan perlahan, setelah yakin tak ada beracun atau mengandung bau kalsium (seperti buatan Neji) barulah ia mengambil dua piring okonomiyaki dan chirashi sekaligus, makan dengan lahap.

"Apa kabar Konoha," tanya Tayuya, aku memasukkan kana sushi ke mulut,

"Baik-baik saja, Godaime masih sehat, atau kau mau basa-basi untuk menutupi pertanyaan sebenarnya soal Gai-sensei. Sori, yang aku tahu, rambutnya masih mengkilap dan giginya masih meyilaukan. Itu saja…."

"Eheee…," Tayuya menutup mulutnya dengan kipas,

"Gai-sensei mah masa lalu. Sebenarnya sih cuma mau nanya, apa di Konoha ada tempat bagus buat rekreasi? Gitu…."

"Nani? Rekreasi? Doshite no? siapa," borong Naruto, nori berhamburan dari mulutnya, Sora dengan bangga meraih pundak Tayuya,

"Kalian belum tahu? Dia bakalan jadi iparku…,"

"Neee…nande, akatsuki-san," Naruto masih melongo, aku nyengir,

"Tayuya-san dengan Aniki,"

"Iieeee, aku tidak terlalu suka keriputnya. Terlalu seksi. Maka aku putuskan mencocokkan Tayuya dengan akatsuki yang lain, yah, bisa dihitung-hitung persilangan…," Sora meringis, aku semakin mencondongkan badan ke depan (emang tumbuhan pakai disilangain?) sementara Orochimaru di sebelah sudah tak sanggup duduk tegak menahan tawa yang meringkik mirip kuda.

"Siapa,"

"**KISAME…,"**

"NAAAAANNIIII!."

"Khukhukhukhu…," Tayuya ngikik,"Kisame kan imut…gagah lagi, meski agak ugly. Sekarang aku mau cari tempat bagus buat honeymoon, makannya aku tanya Konoha. Uchiwa-eh…Uchiha-kun tahu kan,"

Bergidik, kuraih mangkok cuci tangan ke bawah meja, muntah di sana. Membayangkan Tayuya yang kecil dengan gorila Kisame…hueeekkhh…kenapa selera cewek satu ini gak ada bagusnya sih?

"A..aku bisa antar ke onsen seberang…," jawabku menahan muntah kedua kali dan ketawa, Tayuya kelihatan senang, lalu mengibas-kibaskan kipas. Naruto meletakkan piring chirashi kedelapan dan memandang Tayuya dengan kepala ditopang tangan,

"Kapan mau mampir ke Konoha, Tayuya-san,"

"Kapan ya, enaknya," Sora yang menyambar, "Aha…akatsuki libur pas dua minggu lagi, nah, hari ini dua minggu lagi, ya? Hari minggu."

"Dua minggu lagi," Naruto tampak mengereyit, aku melongo,

"Doushite,"

"Iie…," jawabnya agak pelan.

**Ichiraku Ramen, kembali…**

"Sou desu ka," Neji menghirup kuah krimnya dengan suara panjang, "Jadi sejak pulang dari Otogakure Naruto jadi pendiam, gitcu,"

"Ya…neeee," Sasuke mengaduk-aduk mie-nya sampai mengembang besar, Gaara sudah menyelesaikan mangkuk kesepuluh. Sementara dia masih satu-belum dimakan pula,

"Aku sudah mencoba menanyakan ke Arashii oji-san. Tapi dia sendiri nggak tahu, malah katanya Naruto suka ribut sendiri di kamarnya tengah malam." Sasuke mengaduk-aduk lagi, soba-nya mengembang terus, Itachi smirk lebar,

"Mungkin dia baru menyadari bahwa aku jauh lebih tampan daripada kau, jadi dia me…,"

"BUAK!."

Plester di hidung nambah satu lagi,

"Kurasa bukan karena itu…pasti," Gaara menyela dari samping,"Mungkin dia ada masalah pribadi dengan orang lain, atau…kau sendiri," lanjutnya. Neji mengangguk-angguk,

"Kayaknya benar, soalnya sakit bulanan juga nggak mungkin,"

"Jangan ngaco dong, dia itu cowok,"

"Ah—who care, manis kok."

Panjang umur si Kyuubi, belum ada semenit mereka diam, seseorang muncul dari kelambu kertas Ichiraku,

"Oji-san, miso ra…,"

Pandangannya beradu dengan keempat pasang mata yang berbeda warna (ungu, cokelat, merah, marun) tanpa banyak bicara ia menarik kursi dan diam menghadap ke arah pelayan yang menghidangkan ramen untuknya,

"Konichiwa, Naruto-san," Neji menyapa,

"Konichiwa, Onii-san," balas Naruto pelan, seulas senyum muncul, Sasuke merasa tertimbun kotoran sapi. Dua hari dirinya belum disapa, sekarang malah tersenyum untuk si narsis, harga diriii…dimana kaaaauuuu?

"Itadakimasu…,"

"Uschi…,"

"TEP…,"

Sumpit terhenti di udara, hening, Sasuke menyingkirkan rambut jabrik Itachi dari hadapannya, memandang si kumis kucing,

"Ng…."

"Apa aku bersalah sama kamu, Uschi," Sasuke memulai pembicaraan, dia mengajak Naruto ke taman makam Obito, berbicara di sana. Naruto duduk di rerumputan tanpa memandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Hisashiburi-dane…,"

"Tidak," kata Naruto pelan, "Sasuke tidak bersalah,"

"Lalu kenapa kamu menghindar sih,"

"Siapa yang menghindar,"

"Hhhhh…," Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Pertama, lusa kemarin, aku menjemputmu berangkat ke asrama, Ayame oba-san bilang kamu sudah berangkat pagi-pagi. Kedua, sore harinya, kamu pulang mendahuluiku tanpa salam atau pamit. Ketiga, malamnya, aku pergi ke rumahmu dan oji-san bilang kamu tidak mau diganggu, dan itu semua berlangsung sampai hari ini." Sasuke berhenti sejenak,

"Doushitandayo,"

Naruto mendengus, "Betsuni kawannai,"

"Sou nano," Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Kamu punya alasan sendiri, Anmari…,"

"Sasuke…,"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Uschi…nani yattenano?."

"Betsuni nani mo, Sasuke-teme," jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum, "Nanti juga kamu tahu, Mane," ia berdiri, menatap Sasuke sebentar, lalu memalingkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh. Sasuke hanya bisa berdiri menatap tanah dengan kepala penuh pertanyaan. Tahu-tahu Neji dan Gaara melompat turun dari atas pohon, tanpa persiapan, dan hasilnya adalah…

"**BUK!."**

"**Awwwhh…kakiku…,"**

Ternyata mereka ngintip. Semoga belekan…amin.

"Nani hanashiteta-no," tanya Neji dengan muka mupeng, Gaara ikut duduk di tanah, memandangi muka Sasuke yang manyun,

"Naruto-san genki,"

"Genki, dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," ucap Sasuke pasrah, Neji menepuk bahunya,

"Sabar deh, pasti beberapa hari lagi kalian akan kembali seperti semula." Neji menenangkan, "Atau, jika memang ada masalah, bagaimana kalau kamu saja yang berusaha memperbaiki," usulnya bangga, Gaara menganguk,

"Sou," Sasuke bengong, refleksssss…Neji dan Gaara nge-rap,

"_**Sou shizuka na ku ki sui komi…hiroake sora ni kau agetobikomi…,"**_

"**AKU SERIUS!."**

"Sori," jawab Gaara, kembali cool. "Terus terang, aku tidak ahli soal perasaan. Tapi aku bisa meminta Shikamaru atau Temari untuk memecahkannya,"

"Memecahkan," Sasuke mendelik,"Siapa mau dipukul,"

_See…who's joking…_Gaara mendelik kesal. Neji ikut mengerut dagu,

"Lee, Chouji, Sakura-san, Ino-san, atau Tenten juga bisa ikut diskusi,"

Sasuke merenung sejenak, ia menoleh ke belakang dan hanya mendapatkan Itachi yang berdiri sebal sambil berkacak pinggang, kenapa? Karena dialah yang harus membayar ke-tiga puluh enam mangkok ramen Ichiraku. Agak hambar, tapi…Sasuke tersenyum,

"Baiklah."

**Rencana Shikamaru…**

Sasuke berdiri di depan palang. Lima meter setengah dan dia harus melompatinya, bukan masalah sulit. Para Jounin lain memperhatikannya, cuma latihan dan Kakashi-sensei tidak ada. Dan mau tahu? Ini latihan pengukur kadar kalsium dalam tubuh usulan Lee, menurut dia (dengan bangga dan gigi super silau) kalau berhasil melewati nih palang, sisi palang yang berbentuk mirip termometer akan menunjukkan reaksi naiknya raksa di sana. Semakin tinggi naiknya semakin bagus. Dasar…ada-ada saja.

Sekali lompat pasti beres, pikir Sasuke, tapi Shikamaru mengedip dari sebelah Jounin yang sedang melahap onigiri. Dan Sasuke tahu apa artinya, ia tidak boleh lolos,

"_Kalau kau terjatuh atau lebih baik lagi…luka…mungkin Naruto akan sedikit khawatir…,"_

Ia teringat ocehan si bibir seksi, maka dengan satu kali tekanan ke tanah, ia berlari cepat menuju palang…daaaaannnn…hup!

"**BRUAK!."**

"**GEDABRUK!."**

"**Sasukeeeee!."**

Shikamaru terlonjak, Sasuke jatuh dengan sukses. Kepala duluan, jelas benjol, beberapa Jounin lain segera mengerubungi si tampan tak beradab itu,

"Hei, tak apa-apa kah,"

"Apa-apa sekali deh kayaknya…,"

"Masih hidup kan,"

"Kakashi-sensei! Ada yang mati lho!."

"MINGGIR! MINGGIR," Kakashi berteriak, disibakkannya kerumunan, dan ia melihat Sasuke yang tergeletak kesakitan,

"Hei…," ia menyapa,"Tak apa-apa?."

"Eng—aduhhh…," Sasuke mencoba bangkit, dibantu Lee, ia celingukan, DUAR! Hatinya mencelos, Naruto di sana, cuma memperhatikan dari jauh bersama Shikamaru…. KUSOOOO! Singkirkan tanganmu darinyaaaaa! Tukang cari kesempataaaann! Awas kau Shikamaruuuu!.

**Rencana Lee…**

Sasuke datang ke asrama, dan para Jounin di satu kelas latihan terkejut melihat kaki Sasuke diperban tebal,

"Kau kenapa? Uchiha-kun,"

"Gara-gara kemarin itu ya,"

"Pasti sakit, kan,"

Sasuke mendengus,"Ya…," balasnya tanpa ekspresi…Sakit gundulmu…perban itu hanya kain biasa yang dibalutkan Lee seolah-olah kaki Sasuke patah. Dan mungkin simpati Naruto akan muncul.

Tapi…kyuubi itu tak meliriknya walau sedetik, malah asyik membaca buku di samping Neji. Alamak…apakah diriku sudah tak menarik lagi?. Sasuke menghela napas. Rasanya yang patah bukan kaki, tapi hati.

Sasuke tertelungkup di meja sampai semua Jounin keluar untuk latihan praktek, dirinya tinggal di kelas. Sepi…ia memanjat keluar menuju atap kelas dan diam di sana. Mencari angin…

"TEP…,"

Ia mendongak, suara langkah berderak dan sesosok bayangan mendekat, jelas dia berharap Naruto yang datang, tapi…

"HAI…,"

"Eeeekkk…Kakashi-sensei! S…sedang apa,"

"Hooo…Kau tidak ikut latihan,"

"Ka…kakiku sakit…,"

"Ohhh…begitu," Kakashi menatap sinis dari atas ke bawah, melipat tangannya penuh kecurigaan.

"Kakimu sakit, ya,"

"I..iya."

"Bagus! Mana ada orang yang kakinya sakit bisa memanjat keluar kelas dengan kaki diperban seperti itu! Sekarang cepat lepas perbanmu dan kelilingi lapangan asrama seratus kali putaran sekarang juga! **Cepat!."**

………..siiinggg…

_Awas kau, Lee…_

**Rencana Gaara…**

"Gyaaaa….Sasuke-kunn! Kau kenapa,"

Sakura menjerit agak keras, jelas saja kaget dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya, Sasuke dengan muka lebam biru penuh luka, cowok itu duduk di rumput dan ikut bergabung dengan jounin lain yang sedang latihan shuriken, dasar Gaara…ngasih make-up kok kayak orang babak-belur…memangnya aku doyan dimaskarai tebel kayak gini?

"Sasuke, kau habis berkelahi, ya," Neji mendekat khawatir, pura-pura sih, matanya agak mendelik ke Naruto, tak ada reaksi…

"Pasti sakit ya? Siapa yang memukulmu," ulang Lee keras-keras supaya kedengaran…tetap tak ada reaksi,

"EHM! EHM…,"

Neji dan Le menyingkir segera. Waduh! Jiraiya-sennin. Melotot, berkacak pinggang lagi. Ia mengerenyit ke arah Sasuke,

"Hei…Uchiha, kenapa wajahmu itu,"

"Eh—itu, anosa..anu, itu…pada suatu hari, anu…itu…,"

"Berkelahi sampai babak belur,"

"Ah—eh…iya…eh..bukan…,"

"Sebagai ketua kelompok kau berani mencontohkan hal yang tidak baik pada anak buahmu ya? Bagus! Nanti siang kau dilarang pulang dan cuci semua baju sensei beserta baju Hokage-sama! Ini hukuman agar kau tidak mengulangi lagi perbuatanmu…,"

Sasuke melongo…diliriknya Gaara…

"O…jadi ini artinya begitu…ohhh…aku ngerti...eng…apa ini ya? Oh…," Gaara pura-pura sibuk, tangan Sasuke mengepal,

_**Awas kauuuu…**_

**Rencana Chouji…**

Ini di kantin asrama Anbu, tempat segala macam makanan, masing-masing meja disetel supaya hanya bisa diduduki oleh Jounin yang nomor registrasinya cocok. Jadi nggak ada ceritanya para Jounin rebutan kursi kayak anak kecil.

Dan di meja registrasi 23 ada Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara, melahap makanan. Berkali-kali barisan jounin lain melewati mereka dengan pandangan heran plus bingung. Bukan Gaara atau Neji yang jadi sasaran, melainkan Sasuke. Yang duduk dengan pipi kurus dan muka sayu, bukan apa-apa…itu ilmu ilusi tubuh kurus milik Chouji, jadi Sasuke akan kelihatan kurus walaupun sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja.

"Makan dululah…," bisik Neji, Sasuke menggeleng,

"Tidak sampai Uschi yang menyuruh,"

"Deeuuhh…terserah deh,"

Akan tetapi, maaf saja…kelihatannya Sasuke lupa akan kebiasaan Naruto yang sudah lupa segalanya jika menghadapi Ramen. Dan itulah yang terjadi, lima mangkuk ramen di depan meja lebih menarik ketimbang mata biru yang indah itu harus memelototi si bastard yang berharap-harap.

Oh—my god! Tidak! Gaara melotot,

"Kenapa? Gaara," Sasuke bengong, tapi ia segera tahu apa yang membuat mata bermaskara tebal itu kaget, Lee. Datang dengan gagah menenteng dua kardus besar bergelinting, meletakkan semuanya di atas meja.

"BRUAK!."

Neji menyingkir,

"Nah…Sasuke-kun! Chouji-kun sudah memberitahuku. Kulihat kau hari ini kelihatan sangat kurus dan menyedihkan, mungkin kau sangat kekurangan kalsium. Jadi dengan gratis aku berikan dua kardus susu kuda Konoha dicampur tulang sapi supaya kau cepat pulih! Harus diminum sekarang atau aku akan lapor Godaime-sama! Ya! Cepat!."

**GOOOOOODDDDD!**

Awas kau, Choujiii…

**Rencana Neji…**

Buat si Naruto jeles! Dan jeles! Prinsip pertama. Sasuke membatin, oke…cara terakhir, ia sudah putus asa menghadapi masalah ini. Maka ia menurut saja ketika Neji **memerintahkan **Sasuke untuk melayani tanda tangan seluruh fans clubnya yang membludak. Dengan berat hati Sasuke melakukan semuanya. Pulang sekolah. Ia sudah dikerumuni lebih dari seratus kunoichi yang antre meminta foto atau tanda tangan. Ia menghkayal, biasanya dengan galak Naruto akan mengusir mereka semua tanpa terkecuali dan menyeret Sasuke pulang.

Nah…itu dia datang, menyandang tas kuning dan muka manyun, Sasuke mendelik, Naruto memakai sarung tangan. Tapi itu tak perlu dibahas, pelan-pelan Naruto berjalan ke gerbang, melewati Sasuke yang masih sibuk. Tidak! Tidak menoleh sama sekali! Sasuke bengong.

Dari arah berlawanan si super duper ultra very high quality narsis Itachi datang, melihat Naruto jalan sendiri, jelas niat adult-pervert-nya muncul,

"Naruto-chan,"

"Konichiwa, Itachi."

"Sendirian, kan? Pulang bareng yuk? Aku bawa motor yang faster than ferrari."

"Oke."

**NOOOO!** Sasuke menggapai-gapai, tapi teriakan dan gelitikan fans semakin membuatnya terdesak ke dalam kerumunan. Dan ia hanya bisa melongo melihat Naruto pergi bersama kakaknya. Menjauh…

NEEEJJIIIIIIIIIIII…ia membatin, kujamin ini hari terakhir kau bisa bernapas!.

**Malam minggu…**

Gaara bergelayut di atas pohon depan gang rumah Yondaime, sementara di pagar gang sebelah kiri bertumpukan empat kepala, dari atas ke bawah… Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba. Sedangkan di pagar sebelah kanan dari atas ke bawah ada Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, dan Lee.

Di tengah-tengah (tepatnya muncul dari lubang saluran air) yakni Shino dan Chouji. Mereka sedang dalam misi khusus, dari seranga mata-mata Shino, diketahui bahwa malam ini Sasuke akan mencari tahu secara jelas dan pasti apa masalah Naruto. Dengan kata lain…ke rumahnya! Kiba berdoa mudah-mudahan Sasuke gak kena lempar asbak.

"Itu dia datang…," Neji berbisik, benar…semua menajamkan mata, terdengar suara langkah kaki berderak perlahan, dari arah berlawanan muncul Sasuke mengenakan kaos bertali dan celana putih panjang. Rambutnya yang habis direbonding tergerai lurus melewati telinga. Fresh! Tapi manyun.

Dia tiba di depan rumah,

"Tok! Tok! Tok!."

"KLEK!."

Pintu terbuka, rambut pirang gondrong, mata biru sipit, tubuh jangkung, dan mulut datar, menyambut di pintu. Para pengintai mendesah bersamaan

"Yaaaaahhh…Yondaime…."

"Ahem…konbanwa, Arashii oji-san," sapa Sasuke, Arashi mengangguk-angguk, ia memakai yukata, seksi. Kelihatannya mau tidur.

"Maaf, mengganggu,"

"Ah—iie…jangan sungkan, mau masuk? Douzo…douzo…," Arashii menyilakan, Sasuke menggeleng,

"Arigato…Em…Naruto…ada,"

"Uhmm…Naru, eh, itu. Ada…tapi," Arashii mengigit bibir, Sasuke bengong,

"Nande,"

"Ah, dia ada di kamar. Tapi dia berpesan padaku tidak mau diganggu, sedang sibuk bersama…ups," Arashii refleks menutup mulut, dan itu menyebabkan mata Sasuke menajam,

"Douka Shitano? Oji-san,"

"Iiie…betsuni kawannai, hanya sedikit tugas katanya…."

"Bersama siapa? Oji-san,"

"Enggg…," Arashii tersenyum,

"**MAITO…,"**

"**GUBRAK!."**

Gaara terjatuh dari atas pohon, tiga kepala menghantam Kiba, dan tiga kepala juga jatuh menimpa Lee. Semuanya kaget.

"Gai-sensei? Sedang apa," tanya Sasuke terperanjat, Arashii angkat bahu,

"Mayotte imasu, tapi sepertinya dia senang sekali ngobrol bersama Maito, kau mau melihat? Tapi sebentar saja, ya," ucap Arashii ramah. Tapi cepat-cepat Sasuke menggeleng,

"Tidak usah, oji-san, arigato…sebaiknya aku kembali saja…,"

Arashii mendelik bingung,

"Dou, nanka kawatta koto atta,"

"Iie, nani mo imasen," Sasuke menjawab pelan, lalu berbalik,

"Konbanwa, oji-san…."

"Konbanwa…kyotsukete kudasai…Uchiha-kun…."

"Hai."

Sasuke berbalik, melanjutkan perjalanan pulang, dia sempat melewati kamar Naruto dan mendengar suara tawa dari sana. Dia tersenyum sejenak. Lalu kembali melangkah.

Para pengintai menghela napas bersamaan, muka mereka semua lemes.

"Jadi gimana dunk," Lee memulai, Shino mengacungkan tangan,

"Apa Naruto-san ada affair sama Gai-sensei,"

"Jangan ngaco, Dj sableng…biar tell-me, Naruto tuh punya mata. Gak mungkin lah dia lebih milih Gai-sensei yang hiiihhh…itu daripada Uchiha-kun," Tenten membalas, Neji mengacungkan jempol,

"Betul…, Naruto gak suka yang nggilap-nggilap kayak giginya itu,"

"So," Gaara menyela pembicaraan…suaranya yang serak mengheningkan suasana…. Mereka semua berpandangan..sama-sama angkat bahu,

"_**Sou shizuka na kuuki suikomi, hiroki sora ni kao age tobikomi, toki ni ame ga futtara hito yasumi jaa yukusaki wa kaze fuku mama ni…."**_

Sasuke menyepaki kerikil, matanya agak sayu, tangannya dimasukkan ke saku. Itachi menyambutnya di rumah dengan heran, adik semata wayangnya langsung merebahkan diri di sofa. Mengikuti alunan lagu dari cd Itachi yang tergeletak di sebelah piring mochi kashiwa.

_Kimi to boku to wa betsu no ikimono dakara_

_Konomi ga chigau aruku hayasa mo _

_Omoi no tsutae kata mo…_

_Watashi wa donna nukumori o ageta no?_

_Saabishisa yori mo fukaku kodoku na yoru ni_

_Long way road utsumuku watashi no soba de_

_Mukuwarenu namida o itsumo egao ni shite kureta…_

_( Kau dan aku adalah orang yang berbeda_

_karena itu apa yang kita suka, langkah, maupun cara menyampaikan _

_perasaan kita pun berbeda…_

_Kehangatan macam apakah yang telah kuberikan padamu? _

_Kau berdiri di sampingku yang tertunduk di malam dimana aku merasa sendirian dan…kau selalu membalas air mataku_

_dengan senyuman…)_

Itachi mengotak –atik laptopnya sembari melongok ke atas sofa, ia tersenyum melihat si otoutou lelap dengan cd masih tergenggam di tangan, ngiler pula.

"Oyasuminasai…."

**Minggu pagi…matahari bersinar cerah…**

Latihan jounin hari ini, jadwalnya praktek lapangan, terserah sih mau ngapain, yang penting setiap kegiatan yang dilakukan akan dinilai oleh para Anbu di sana. Sasuke cs yang sudah memasuki level tertinggi untuk Anbu dibiarkan main di lapangan sebelah, dasar ganteng!.

Yang lain main, Gaara gelayutan di pohon (like monkey, please) Neji diam di bawah pohon, meracik obat-obat aneh. Lee dan Shikamaru mereparasi mesin pengecek kalsium. Sedangkan Chouji? Makan! Apalagi?

Sasuke di tengah-tengah, mencabuti rerumputan saat seseorang datang dengan muka merah menghampiri mereka, Neji tersenyum cerah,

"**NARUTO-SAN!."**

Refleks Sasuke menoleh, dilihatnya Naruto berdiri di hadapannya, nyengir sambil membawa bungkusan kertas di tangan. Sasuke membelalak melihat keadaan tangannya, dibalut perban berlapis-lapis, Lee kalah…

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu," sentaknya keras, Naruto menggeleng, diangsurkannya bungkusan itu ke tangan Sasuke,

"Ini…,"

"Eh? Ah? Nani? Untukku,"

"Ha-I…."

Agak canggung Sasuke membukanya…srak! Sebuah sweater biru tua bertuliskan Sasuke dengan lambang keluarga Uchiha, simbol U.S di dada kiri. Ia memandang Naruto.

"Kirei desu…,"

"Ehe…arigato…," Naruto menggaruk-garuk hidung,

"Tanjoubi Omedettou, Sasuke…."

"Nani? Bhirtday," Sasuke melotot,"Ini buatanmu,"

"Ahhh…ano…aku membuatnya selama dua minggu ini, belajar dari Gai-sensei. Kakashi-sensei bilang Gai-sensei ahli soal merajut. Jadi yah…hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan, hehehehe…," ujar Naruto, Sasuke melilitkan sweater itu di lehernya,

"Atatakai desu,"

"Uhhmmm…sou desu ne?."

"Jadi ini alasannya kau menghindariku selama ini,"

"Ano…aku terlalu khawatir soal hadiah, jadi aku sengaja tidak bicara padamu, gomen…," Naruto meletakkan tepi telapak tangannya di depan muka.

"Ahh—ya…," Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepala, ikut memerah, "Tanganmu?."

Naruto tersenyum, "Cuma terlalu sering tertusuk jarum rajutan, tapi chichi membalutnya terlalu tebal," balasnya, "Gomen kudasai, gara-gara aku kita jadi jaga jarak…gomen-gomen-gomen,"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke, memamerkan gigi-giginya,"Ini sudah cukup untuk membayar semuanya, tapi ingat. Kalau kau ada masalah, bicarakan denganku," ujar Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk, dipeluknya cowok itu erat-erat sampai beberapa siulan iri mengalun dari belakang.Dengan lembut Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, tapi entah kenapa matanya mengereyit mengerikan,

"Naruto…,"

"Ya,"

"Tunggu di depan gerbang, aku akan mengajakmu makan siang,"

"Doushite? Kenapa harus menunggu,"

"Ada sedikit urusan," ujar Sasuke, tertawa ringan, "Titip ini…," Sasuke melepas sweater dari leher, meletakkannya di tangan Naruto, lalu berbalik ke belakang dengan tangan diremas-remas dan sharigan menyala-nyala. Bara api membara membungkus tubuh.

"Dan tolong panggilkan ambulan…," ia menatap marah, "Akan ada banyak Anbu yang mati hari ini…,"

Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee, dan Chouji serentak berdiri dari tempat mereka duduk dan bergelayut. Gaara berteriak kencang-kencang,

"Semuanya…siaaaaapppp,"

"YA!."

"MUNDUR PASUS! JALAN!."

"KABUURRRR!."

Sasuke menggeram dari belakang, secepat kilat berusaha menggapai mereka berempat dengan chidori mengelegar di kanan-kiri,

"**KEMBALI KALIAAAAAANNNNNN!."**

"**DAK,"**

"**DESING!."**

"**DUAK!."**

"**DASH!."**

"**KLONTANG!"**

"**DUEASH!."**

"**BRUK!."**

"**BRAK!."**

"**DSIUNG!."**

"**DZING!."**

"**DAK!."**

"**BUK!."**

"**BAK!."**

"**Wajah gantengkuuuuuu…."**

"**Bibir seksikuuuuu…."**

"**Kentang terakhirkuuuu…."**

"**Gigikuuuuuu…."**

"**Maskarakuuuuuuuuu…."**

Dan minggu ini pun dilalui oleh Sasuke dan Naruto dengan makan siang di restoran Orochimaru. Tayuya dan Kisame yang lagi mesra pun kalah oleh silaunya wajah Sasuke yang lagi berbahagia. Sang empunya menghidangkan makanan untuk mereka dengan terheran-heran, ada pemandangan bagus di depan,

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Ya,"

"Apa mereka itu hiasan?."

"Ya."

"Tidak diturunkan saja,"

"Jangan."

"Kenapa,"

"Menarik tamu…."

"Oh..begitu…bagus sih," Orochimaru nyengir,"Lucu juga…," ia memandang gemas pada lima orang Anbu muda yang memakai pakaian balet renda-renda dan digantung terbalik di depan pintu restoran. Menjerit-jerit minta diturunkan, Sasuke menghirup teh sembari tertawa licik,

"RASAIN…."

_**OWARI…**_


End file.
